User blog:Doalfe/Andrea Thorpe (Cybill)
Andrea Thorpe (Morgan Fairchild) is the main antagonist in the 1996 episode "Wedding Bell Blues" for the TV series "Cybill". Andrea appeared in a total of four episodes on the TV series "Cybill" from 1995-1997. Andrea Thorpe is Cybill's casting competitors, who makes a habit of beating her out of several jobs. The back story is that Cybil (Cybill Shepherd) went as far as throwing her down a canyon because she made her so mad. is first seen running into Cybill on the set "Chicago Hope", where Cybill is playing a coma victim. She is surprised to see Andrea introduced as the shows newest hire to play a physician. To make matters worse, Andrea announces that she is getting married to Dr. Dick, the ex-husband of Cybill's best friend Maryann Thorpe (Christine Baranski). Cybill then saw Andrea coming out of the office of another producer and taking the job she was auditioning for. Andrea mentioned that she decided to pursue it after Cybill mentioned she wanted it. After receiving invitations, Cybill and Maryann (Christine Baranski) decide to attend. However, Andrea includes directions that lead them to a hot dog stand, rather than the actual reception. As a result, the two plot revenge schemes to ruin the wedding reception. First they spike the pheasant shaped pate with jalepna peppers, but it falls apart. Then they attempt to place a bottle of stink bomb solution in the back pocket of Dr. Dick. Since Dr. Dick is a plastic surgeon, Maryann suggests that they start a fire and watch all of the guests begin to melt. Cybill samples the pate without thinking about it, and her throat begins to burn. She attempts to drink all the available champagne for relief. When Maryann pats her on the back, it sets off the stink bomb that Cybill had hidden inside her bra. Maryann and Cybill then turn on the sprinkler system to go off when Andrea walks by, but instead it sets off in their direction, and they get soaked. At the conclusion of the ceremony, Andrea comes over to Cybill and Maryann. Maryann offers her congratulations and walks away. Cybill remarks to Andrea that she just witnessed a class act. Just when they think nothing they planned was going right, a helicopter that Cybil had ordered arrived and hovered over the ceremony. It resulted in food and water being swept up and thrown all over the guests. Ladies fake hair blew off their heads, and Andrea's hair looked less than perfect. Cybill and Maryann looked on in glee as they had finally sabatoged the party. When the helicopter left, Andrea called Cybill out in front of the ceremony, telling her that she ruined her wedding, and that it was her time to be a princess. This set off a major food fight as the two of them proceeded to throw, dump and smash each other with various items from the large reception table. Finally, Cybill picked up a pie plate and started toward Andrea who began backing up and saying no. Eventually, she backed up to a walled pond, and she fell backward into it. After climbing up and onto the ledge, Cybill proceeded to smashing the pie in Andrea's face. Maryann then walked up to Richard "Dr. Dick" and congratulated her. She then grabbed his face and pushed it down into a cake on the reception table. Satisfied that they had accomplished their goals, Cybill and Maryann sat down next to the pond. Taking a glance backwards, they both at the same time decided to lean backwards and fall into the water together. Trivia *Morgan Fairchild appeared as Jennifer Lawrence in the 1978 made for TV movie "The Ititiation of Sarah". *Morgan Fairchild appeared as murderess Iris Novaro in the 1993 episode "Murder at a Discount" for the TV series "Murder, She Wrote". *Morgan Fairchild appeared as Cousin Pretensia in the 1999 episode "Thing's Romance" for the TV series "The New Addams Family". *Morgan Fairchild also appeared as the evil Trina Goodwin in the 2006 remake of "The Initiation of Sarah". Gallery screenshot_10612.png screenshot_10613.png screenshot_10614.png screenshot_10615.png screenshot_10616.png screenshot_10617.png screenshot_10619.png screenshot_10620.png screenshot_10621.png screenshot_10622.png Fairchild fight1.gif Fairchild fight2.gif screenshot_10624.png Fairchild fight3.gif Fairchild fight4.gif screenshot_10625.png Fairchild fight5.gif screenshot_10626.png screenshot_10627.png screenshot_10628.png screenshot_10629.png screenshot_10630.png screenshot_10631.png screenshot_10632.png screenshot_10633.png screenshot_10634.png Fairchild fight7.gif screenshot_10635.png Fairchild fight8.gif screenshot_10637.png Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Catfight Category:Comical Defeat Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Opera Gloves Category:Rich Category:Show Business Category:Snob Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Wetlook Category:Wedding Dress Category:Fate: Humiliated